1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a form for constructing player's circle as used in field sports and, more specifically, for a form for constructing a circle for the throwing of hammers and shot put and a form for throwing discus.
2. Prior Art
In the field of sports, the throwing of either hammer or shot put or throwing discus, the player throws from a circular area in a specific location. In the past, such circular areas for throwing have been constructed in parts. Only too frequently, the result was an inaccurate product. Of even greater significance, such construction was labor intensive and thus time consuming and worst of all, expensive.
In accordance with this invention, a form for use in constructing such thrower's circles is prefabricated under manufacturing conditions thereby assuring accuracy and economy. The form can be readily transported and installed to produce an accurate circle for throwing that is permanent and economical.